Perfect Match
by Disney1DGirl
Summary: Deuce likes Rocky but he's dating cky likes Deuce but she's dating Gunther.Weird huh? Well drama,love,humor,and friendship come along the way.
1. Personal Crushes

**So this is my fist fanfiction story. Please review it would me so much. More reviews= more chapters :) Anyhow, enjoy!**

Deuce's POV

Rocky Blue. Rocky Blue. Rocky Blue! Why can't I get her out of my flippin mind! I don't have feelings for her. Or do I? No I can't. After all, she is my best friends little sister. I guess I'll just have to keep this "little crush" a secret. Oh who am I kidding? It's not a small crush! It's a major crush! In fact! I think it's not a crush at all. I love Rocky_._Too bad I'm dating Cece.

"Deuce? Deuce? DEUCE!" My thoughts were interrupted by Rocky.

"Yeah?" I asked her

"What were you thinking of that got you so concentrated in it?"

"Sorry I was thinking of something."Deuce! Stupid! You're lucky she didn't say why you was staring at her_!"_So Rocky, you trying out for the talent show?"

"Oh I don't know. I have a little bit of stage fright. Ok a lot! But I really want to!" I really wanted to see her do something up on stage.

"You should."I stopped to think for a second._ "_You know what? You should sing!" A wide smile spread across my face.

"Are you kidding me! I can't sing! Well I don't think I can!" I think you can, Rocky.

"Oh well that's too bad." I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah well I gotta go. See you later." She came and hugged me! Of course I hugged back! I didn't want to let go of her. I wanted this moment to last. But then she let go and so did I and she left saying goodbye. Hey! That rhymed. Didn't it?

Rocky's POV

There I went to hug Deuce. I hugged him for no reason. Whenever we hug it's a group hug. Or that time when I was gonna leave to New York to become a model. But then I let go and so did he and I left saying goodbye. Darn it! I wanted to make that rhyme! Truth is…..I love to sing! I don't sing in front of anyone…especially Deuce. What if he thinks I'm horrible and never talks or hangs out with me again! Truth is…. I have a "little crush" on Deuce. Oh who am I kidding? It's not a small crush! It's a major crush! In fact! I think it's not a crush at all. love Deuce. Too bad I'm dating Gunther.

"Hey Rocky! You will not guess what happened today! Ok no time for guessing! I am going to sing in the talent show!" That was my redheaded best friend speaking.

"Sing! I yelled out in terror. "No! You can't sing!"There's a reason for that.

"What? Why not?" Well when I said _you can't sing_, I literally meant Cece can't sing!

"I meant you can't sing in the talent show!" I tried to cover up.

"Why not?" She was mad now.

What to say, what to say?"Be-Be-Because I'm singing!" Oh, great!

"You! Sing?" She started laughing. I really hated that. "I doubt you can even sing!"

Oh she just crossed the line! "I can! You've just never seen me"

That's when Cece got all serious. "Fine talent show day! Whoever gets the most votes in the singing category is a better singer"

This is ridiculous. "I don't think we should settle it like this-"

"Fine. That proves I'm better!"

I wasn't gonna let her get away with this that easy!"Oh you're on!" Wait a minute!

"Perfect" And with that said I watch her do an evil smile and leave

She is my best friend, but sometimes…..I kind of hate her! Wait a minute Did I just say I'm in the talent show! This is bad! Stupid me! More importantly stupid Cece for dragging me into this! Ugh! I know! I just won't tell Deuce!

**Now I know it's not the best but it will get better later on. Please review it would mean a lot! The chapters will get longer if there is more reviews :)**


	2. Cece's and Gunther's Jealousy

**New chapter**

Cece's POV

Hmmm. What did Rocky mean when she said I can't sing? I'm sure it's nothing. Well anyways, let's forget about Rocky and talk about me! I am in a relationship with Deuce. We've been together for about 5 months now and at first I liked him. Now I LOVE Deuce! We are the best couple the world has ever seen. To tell you the truth…..I'm deeply in love with Deuce and he's deeply in love with me. How do I know you may ask? I just know it. I'm already starting our wedding plans and child's name. Oh look here comes Deuce now.

"Hey Deuce!"I told him.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything" then he whistled. Of course, he's singing his favorite song of all time. The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. It was Rocky's and Deuce's song. Always has and always will be. Well here comes Rocky too.

"Hey Rocky!"

"I just wanna lay in my bed" She smiled and looked at Deuce. Deuce smiled back at Rocky.

I noticed she also had headphones on. The ones Deuce gave to her for her birthday. His favorite ones. He has never, EVER, let anyone even lay a finger on it. But why did he let Rocky? Well it doesn't matter because that was before he started to go out with me. I'm sure if he was dating me by then he would have let me have them instead. Right? I noticed that for a moment they were lost in each others eyes. So that's when I stepped in between them and said, "Hey guys!" I think it worked.

They both took their headphones off.

Deuce looked at me and said "Hey Cece." Why doesn't he call me babe or something like that. All he says is Cece. Come on! Even Gunther has a nickname for Rocky!

"Hi Cece" Rocky just looked at her phone.

Deuce looked at Rocky and noticed she was wearing his headphones. "Hey Rocky, you still wear my favorite headphones I gave you for your birthday. I'm surprised you haven't lost them!"

"Yeah, why would I loose my best birthday present I have ever gotten?" Deuce smiled at Rocky. It wasn't any ordinary smile. It was a smile that meant he's completely happy not matter what. It was a smile I noticed he only gives to Rocky. Not anyone. Not his parents. Not his friends. Not me. His GIRLFRIEND!

Rocky then smiled back nicely at him, put her headphones back on, and continued the lyrics to the song. "Don't feel like picking up my phone" Deuce put his headphones back on and sang the next line. "So leave a message at the tone"

Rocky took her headphones off again. "Still our song?" Rocky asked hopeful. "Still our song." Deuce reassured her as he hugged Rocky and she hugged back.

That's it! Rocky may have a past with Deuce but I have a FUTURE with Deuce! When I said Rocky may have a past with Deuce, I meant as in they were best friends. Rocky and Deuce were best friends before I even met Rocky. They would hang out all the time! Of course that stopped when Gunther asked Rocky out and she said yes and when Deuce asked me out and I said yes. All of that stopped. Now, whenever they can hang out they will. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen in love with him .

"Hey Deuce, lets go across the street to that peanut stand. I heard they sell the best peanuts in Chicago!" I said grabbing his hand. Something else pulled me back.

"Cece he can't eat there" Rocky said as she released my hand. "Why not?" I said irritated. Where's Gunther when you need him?

"Don't you know?" Know what? What was she talking about?

"He's allergic to peanuts!" "It's true", Deuce said.

I was mad. Deuce just agreed with her! Ugh! I hate to say this but I think Rocky knows Deuce more than I do. Suddenly a blonde teenager came towards us.

Gunther's POV

I came across Rocky, Deuce, and Cece. Why was she with them. I mean, wouldn't she feel like the third wheel?

"Hi Gunther!" She said hugging me. I hugged back.

"Hey Rocks!" That's ONE of my nicknames for her. I'm thinking on taking Rocky out for a small date right now.

"Hey Rocky, I'm taking you to see those beautiful new Daises that the city just put at the park."

"She can't" Deuce said right away. What does he mean she can't!

"Why not?" I said sounding a little annoyed. I don't think anyone noticed though.

"Because she's allergic to Daisies."

"That's true Gunther", Rock said. I'm mad now. I'm deciding to leave now. If I stay there longer I'm gonna show my anger, and when I show my anger, it is NOT pretty. I tried to make up an excuse.

"I almost forgot! I have to go take Tinka to the mall so she can buy an outfit for her date with Ty." The Blue's and the Hessenefer's siblings going out. Strange huh?

"Uhh ok bye sweetie!" She gave me kiss on my lips, and of course I kissed back. "Later babe." And with that done, I left. I noticed that Deuce had a look on his face when Rocky and I kissed. It was a look of….anger, pain, and…jealously? Good. I heard Cece leave a few seconds after I left. That was not good. That meant Rocky and Deuce were alone. Together. I am sick and tired of Deuce always hanging out with my girlfriend whenever they can! Or how they have their own handshake, or how they have their own song, or how they have the same favorite color, food, subject, and shoe company (which is Vans). The thing that bugs me the most is how Deuce gave Rocky his favorite headphones as Rocky's 14th birthday present. That's a big thing because he doesn't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE, even lay a finger on it! But why Rocky? I have a feeling he likes Rocky. And that maybe, just MAYBE…. She likes him back.

**That's chapter 2 everyone!**

**·Yeah, I know a lot in common.**

**·I also changed the title from A Reuce Love Story to Perfect Match**

**·I do NOT own The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.**

**·I also do NOT own Vans. (I just really like their shoes)**

**·I'm thinking of 2-3 more reviews for the next chapter**


End file.
